


Bribe

by RoseThorne



Category: Slayers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blackmail, Graphic Description, Humiliation, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 23:26:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4764941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseThorne/pseuds/RoseThorne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something Xellos has been building toward comes to fruition when the Slayers gang need his help.</p><p>Originally written in February 2011.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bribe

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Slayers is owned by a bunch of folks who aren’t me. I’m borrowing them for my perverse pleasure, much as Xellos borrows emotions for his.

Xellos waited, perched in a tree, watching the summer evening sky, for what he knew to be inevitable.  
  
At least, now it was. The moment Lina had asked him to help them, the moment he had replied, “Why, Lina-san, I have no  _reason_  to interfere!”  
  
Now he need only wait. And not for long; he could feel Zelgadis’ emotions as the inevitable was, indeed, put into play.  
  
Anger, resignation, and a little bit of fear.  
  
Xellos had carefully built to this moment, dropping just enough hints over the years to Zelgadis. It had appeared, during Rezo’s little Ghost of Shabranigdu stunt, that the chimera might get himself killed and destroy all of Xellos’ hard work, but he had survived.  
  
It had only been a matter of time before Lina’s little group  _needed_  him again, what with their delightful tendency to get themselves in trouble. So he had waited, popping in on occasion to maintain everything, until the situation was right.  
  
He was nothing if not patient. And now his pet project was about to come to fruition.  
  
Zelgadis came into view, his features hidden the glint of the sliver of moon off his hair. But his expression wouldn’t tell Xellos nearly as much as his emotions did.  
  
The chimera knew why he was here. Hated it, but had come anyway.  
  
After all, Xellos had not outright refused to help them; instead, he had left it up to them to find a reason for him to help.  
  
Zelgadis had come to bribe him.  
  
He stood silently, not even glancing up at Xellos. The Mazoku acknowledged his presence with a tip of his head, and crossed his legs in the manner of a businessman.  
  
“My, my. I take it Lina-san has sent you to negotiate?” he asked, though he knew that was unlikely or Lina would have come herself.  
  
Zelgadis glared at him. “No. She seems to be under the impression that she can win with or without your help.”  
  
Xellos smiled. “But you realize the situation.”  
  
“Yes.” The word was almost spat at him. “We can’t beat this on our own, and you apparently need a  _reason_  to help us this time. Which means you have no orders regarding it.”  
  
He allowed his smile to widen; trust someone as clever as Zelgadis to realize something like that. “So you intend to give me a reason?”  
  
Zelgadis’ emotions rose at that, chaotic, with revulsion at the forefront. Xellos’ cock swelled in response, hidden behind his crossed legs from the chimera’s view.  
  
Most Mazoku could attain life-like anatomy, but one of the benefits of having the power of both a priest and a general was that, if he so desired, his anatomy could not only be life-like, but fully functional.  
  
At the moment, he was perfectly pleased to have if functional, since he intended to use it.  
  
Zelgadis, of course, was ignorant of his thoughts—or at least ignorant enough that he thought he could negotiate more than Xellos was willing to allow.  
  
“I’ll stop searching for my cure,” he offered quietly. His emotions indicated that he was well aware that this offer was likely to be rejected, but he was trying. “You’ll be able to feed off my misery.”  
  
“Oh?” Although the idea was entertaining, it was also pointless. “That’s hardly worthwhile, Zelgadis-san. After all, Akahoushi Rezo was quite clear on his opinion that your desperate little search is futile. Surely you can do better than that.”  
  
Zelgadis seemed to deflate at that—he had likely assumed that Xellos’ was saying that Rezo was correct; in fact, he didn’t know—crossing his arms over his chest as though protecting himself from what he was about to say. Xellos leaned forward in anticipation, and was glad he did; when the chimera did speak, it was nearly inaudible.  
  
“You’ve hinted what you want. I’ll give it.”  
  
Xellos considered; one thing that he had learned about Zelgadis was that he had a breaking point, at which he shut down emotionally. That was something he wanted to avoid. From his emotions, he wasn’t there yet, but the Mazoku would have to tread lightly.  
  
“I’ve hinted many things,” he said carefully. “You’ll have to be more specific.”  
  
Zelgadis made a sort of choked sound, then hung his head. “I’ll have sex with you,” he whispered.  
  
The wave of revulsion, humiliation, and shame that rolled off him to accompany those words was so potent that Xellos had to repress an appreciative sigh. Appearing too eager could push him to his breaking point.  
  
“Your virginity?” he asked mildly. Zelgadis stiffened in surprise. “That would be a… fair trade for my help, I suppose.”  
  
“I have conditions,” Zelgadis said quickly.  
  
“Hm…” He already knew what he would get—or, rather, what he was willing to concede. “Yes, we should decide on the terms.”  
  
“We… have sex  _once_.” He had trouble speaking the words. “And no one finds out. That means you leave no marks and you don’t hint to the others.”  
  
Xellos was amenable to those terms; after all, it was only a matter of time before they needed his help again, with their penchant for getting into harrowing situations. And not having anyone find out about their little tryst was convenient as well. Lina would likely attempt to kill him if she found out, and that would get messy.  
  
“That is acceptable. As a freebie, I will ensure no one discovers us…  _in flagrante delicto_ , as they say,” Xellos replied easily. “No one will see or hear us.”  
  
Zelgadis took a shaky breath at the idea of someone catching them in the act, and the surprise at Xellos’ perceived generosity amused him.  
  
“And in return?  _How_  will you help?”  
  
Oh-ho. Clever, clever chimera.  
  
Xellos had expected, by this point in the negotiations, that Zelgadis would be too flustered to think of closing that loophole. He had carefully built the conversation. Forcing him to specify that they would have sex, introducing the idea that they could be interrupted, even the exceedingly proper reference to what amounted to  _fucking_ … It had all been geared toward that.  
  
He had miscalculated.  
  
But no matter. He could still work with this.  
  
“Information about what Lina-san is up against will certainly be useful,” Xellos said, as a start to the negotiations.  
  
“And? This is worth more than a little information, you bastard.” Zelgadis took a few deep breaths to collect himself. “You help us fight it. As you did with the Ghost of Shabranigdu.”  
  
The demands were a bit much, but they offered an opening that Xellos was perfectly willing to take advantage of.  
  
“A battle such as that would do more damage than just  _once_  would account for, you realize.”  
  
The emotions generated by this statement seemed to go straight to his cock, and Xellos realized what was meant by the term ‘painfully aroused.’ He needed these negotiations to be over.  
  
It took a moment for Zelgadis to respond. “ _If_  that happens… we’ll negotiate afterward.”  
  
Xellos surveyed him for a moment, considering. He was no longer interested in negotiating any further on this issue at the moment. He wanted his bribe, and he wanted it now. In his experience, the chimera was normally honorable enough to keep his word—and there was plenty he could do to enforce the terms anyway, which Zelgadis was perfectly aware of.  
  
“Acceptable,” he finally said, and hopped off his perch.  
  
Zel’s eyes went wide, his gaze flickering down to Xellos’ trousers, the bulge of his erection no longer hidden behind crossed legs.  
  
“Now?” he whispered, his voice and emotions filled with horror and revulsion.  
  
“Of course, now. Payment comes before service, Zelgadis-san.”  
  
His emotions, Xellos realized, were nearing that breaking point, the one he was trying to avoid. There would be enjoyment in the sex itself, but what he  _wanted_ , what would be his payment, was the emotions accompanying the act. He wanted to feel and feed off of what Zelgadis felt, losing his virginity to a Mazoku he feared and despised. That certainly wouldn’t happen if he shut down. And even if he did get the chance to manipulate Zelgadis into sex again—and he was sure he would—these emotions would only come once.  
  
“This is not necessary,” Xellos murmured. Not lying, not technically.  
  
Zelgadis looked up at him, his focus shifting, which was part of Xellos’ goal. But there were other goals. Reminding Zelgadis of why he was doing this would keep him from shutting down, would bring out that little determined streak of pride that he had. And, furthermore, it would, undeniably, make this consensual, even if it was payment for a favor.  
  
“You are not involved in Lina’s battle, not yet. You could leave,” he pointed out. Xellos didn’t bring up the obvious—that Lina or Gourry or Amelia would have to bribe him. He knew Zelgadis didn’t need that reminder.  
  
He was pleased when his words had the desired effect, and Zelgadis drew himself up, his body language as obvious as his emotions.  
  
“It  _is_  necessary,” he whispered, almost to himself.  
  
This time, when he approached, Zelgadis’ emotions stayed at an acceptable level, not spiking toward a breaking point, and he was pleased by the ones that lay at their foundation, the ones that would ensure that breaking point was not met; resignation and acceptance.  
  
Xellos smiled. He had Zelgadis exactly where he wanted him.  
  
It was ridiculously easy to erect a barrier between them and the outside world, leaving them sealed inside. No one would see or hear them until Xellos willed it down; Zelgadis had no idea what he had gotten himself into.  
  
He removed Zel’s sword belt first, not because it was a threat to him, but to send a message: don’t fight this. His cloak joined it, followed by his second belt.  
  
By that point, Zelgadis was shaking lightly. He hadn’t helped, hadn’t moved, which was expected. He had agreed to sex, not that he would help with preparing for it. Xellos didn’t mind, as long as it ended where was negotiated.  
  
When he had the chimera stripped to his boots, he raised an eyebrow and Zelgadis only hesitated briefly before toeing them and his socks off, leaving him completely naked in the moonlight.  
  
Xellos took a moment to enjoy the view, taking in little details about that unique stone body—the hard muscles and slim torso; the hips, smooth but for imbedded stones, and the way they curved inward in a suggestive, almost feminine way; the fact that Zelgadis was uncircumcised, with tiny pebbles studding the foreskin of his cock—before he reached forward for a feel.  
  
Not quite skin, not quite stone, but somewhere in between. Even the pebbles were smooth and didn’t feel like rocks. Under his curious touch, it became a bit engorged, and a shudder ran through Zelgadis’ body.  
  
Revulsion. Shame.  
  
Those emotions reminded the Mazoku just how aroused he was.  
  
Xellos maneuvered him, pushing him toward the very tree he’d been perched in until his back was against it, and willed his own clothing away. A sound—fear? horror? disgust? He wasn’t sure which—escaped Zel’s lips before Xellos claimed them, pressing his projection against his hard, stone body.  
  
He pulled down while Zelgadis was distracted by sensation until Zelgadis was sitting, his legs spread around Xellos’ hips, while Xellos knelt before him. When the chimera realized the position, he froze with a spike of panic. Xellos pinned him before he could start struggling.  
  
“We have an agreement,” he murmured. “If you renege now… you don’t get another chance at negotiation.”  
  
He waited for Zelgadis’ emotions to settle again before pulling back slightly. He ran his hands down the chimera’s chest, lingering on spots that sent bits of pleasure skittering through Zel’s emotions like shards of glass, followed by arousing bursts of shame.  
  
That was one other thing Xellos intended: for Zelgadis to  _enjoy_  this.  
  
He wanted, every time the chimera masturbated, for the shame he knew (from spying) accompanied that act to be multiplied when it was accompanied by memories and fantasies of this, of Xellos fucking him.  
  
Xellos shifted them again, this time pushing his knees under Zel’s ass, allowing their cocks to slide together briefly, delighting in the hiss that escaped Zelgadis, in the way that cock twitched against his.  
  
He willed the oil he kept in his satchel into his hands, and coated his fingers. By the time Zelgadis had recovered, he was pressing a finger into him.  
  
This time Zel did react physically, squirming as though to get away from him, or at least his fingers. Of course, he didn’t get far, wedged as he was between Xellos and the tree. It was a reaction of panic, and one that wasn’t unexpected.  
  
Xellos paused, waiting—this was not a step he could skip, not if his intention for Zelgadis to enjoy it was to be successful.  
  
When the shaman calmed slightly, by this point wound up to the extent that he was panting, his eyes clenched shut, Xellos reached between them with his other hand and stroked him. He smiled when Zelgadis grabbed his wrist with a groan, and tightened his hold enough to make him go just slightly boneless, his head falling back against the tree with a dull thud as pleasure, humiliation, and disgust warred within him.  
  
With the aid of that distraction, Xellos was able to finish preparing him quickly—which was just about the only way it was going to get done.  
  
He no longer had the patience to wait. That last surge of emotion had driven him past that point, and in one smooth movement he removed his fingers, coated himself with the remaining oil, and lifted Zelgadis into his lap. Xellos pressed the tip of his cock against his entrance for just a moment, just long enough for Zel to realize it was there, and then pushed in before he could react emotionally.  
  
The chimera’s short scream was as arousing as his pain, and the sensation of his tight body around faux flesh… Xellos had to remind himself to angle his thrust, and in the next second a sharp blade of pleasure ripped through that pain, so intense that it actually hurt.  
  
He had to pause, then, to recover a bit from the pain of such an intensely positive feeling. In that time, the aftermath of shame and denial helped, as did the feeling of Zelgadis panting in pain against him.  
  
If that little experiment was any indication, Xellos was going to have to take this slowly. He couldn’t afford to be exposed to too much of that, and he if he wanted Zelgadis to last more than a few minutes… Well, he certainly couldn’t do  _that_  often.  
  
Zelgadis had nearly caught his breath, the pain dulled, by the time Xellos started to move, starting an unhurried rhythm.  
  
Each thrust, slow and measured, gave his physical form a delicious feeling of friction, heat, and tight pressure, and the accompanying emotions from Zelgadis—lingering pain, denial, and a growing sense of need—made it that much better.  
  
Xellos kept a hand on the chimera’s cock, and was pleased when it slowly became more engorged as the sensations won over Zelgadis’ willpower and shame joined the mix of emotions.  
  
When he let a thrust angle to brush just right, Zel let out a strangled moan, his body bucking involuntarily, and Xellos let it happen again on the next one.  
  
As he started to quicken the pace, each time he allowed that white-hot bolt of bliss, Zelgadis’ body responded more, until his hips were moving in response to Xellos’ every thrust, his legs hooked behind his back, even as waves of revulsion and disbelief washed from him.  
  
Xellos monitored his mental state, keeping awareness of how close he was, as he increased the tempo, faster and faster, until Zel’s body was straining to keep up with him, panting, his rational mind and its denial and shame replaced by nothing but carnal  _need_. Need that he would remember later, that would haunt him.  
  
Then, and only then, did Xellos work on building that need, fucking him with abandon until Zelgadis was hovering at his release. Pulled back, let him hang there at just the amount of stimulation, and then sent him crashing over.  
  
The force of Zelgadis’ orgasm, the way his body clenched around him… His emotions spun like a whirlwind and pulled Xellos with it. It felt very much like a part of him had exploded.  
  
When he had recovered from the force of it—his own orgasm? What a bizarre idea!—he was amused to find that Zelgadis was still in his lap, draped against his chest limply, his head on his shoulder, catching his breath. Little aftershock tremors, evidence of the pure force of his orgasm, were running through him at intervals, causing his body to clench around Xellos slightly with each one.  
  
It took a moment for Xellos to realize he was still inside of Zelgadis, and then he shut off the functionality of that part of his anatomy enough to be able to feel it without it having a physical effect.  
  
He had, after all, promised. Only once.  
  
But for now, until Zelgadis gathered himself enough to push him away, he would stay like this, feel the way the chimera’s body continued to react to what Xellos had done to it.  
  
After all, although he knew there would be a next time, he didn’t know when it would be.

**Author's Note:**

> This is more novel!Xellos than anime!Xellos, but this is what the Xellos-muse wanted. Written for the Springkink prompt: Slayers, Xelloss/Zelgadis: sex for payment – he had absolutely no reason to help them, but he was open for persuasion


End file.
